1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data networks and in particular to systems and methods for providing topological redundancy and resiliency between nodes of one or more data networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Data networks allow many different computing devices, for example, personal computers, IP telephony devices or servers to communicate with each other and/or with various other network elements or remote servers attached to the network. For example, data networks may comprise, without limitation, Metro Ethernet or Enterprise Ethernet networks that support multiple applications including, for example, voice-over-IP (VoIP), data and video applications. Such networks regularly include many interconnected nodes, commonly known as switches or routers, for routing traffic through the network.
The various nodes are often distinguished based on their location within particular areas of the network, commonly characterizing two or three “tiers” or “layers,” depending on the size of the network. Conventionally, a three tier network consists of an edge layer, an aggregation layer and a core layer (whereas a two tier network consists of only an edge layer and core layer). The edge layer of data networks includes edge (also called access) networks that typically provide connectivity from an Enterprise network or home network, such as a local area network, to a metro or core network. The edge/access layer is the entry point of the network, i.e., to which the customer network is nominally attached, and the switches residing at the edge layer are known as edge nodes. Different types of edge networks include digital subscriber line, hybrid fiber coax (HFC) and fiber to the home. Edge nodes may perform, for example, L2 switching functions for the attached devices. The edge nodes are generally connected to an aggregate layer that terminates access links coming from multiple edge nodes. Switches residing at the aggregation layer are known as Aggregation Switches. Aggregation Switches may perform, for example, L2 switching and L3 routing of traffic received via the aggregate links from the edge nodes. The aggregate layer is connected to a metro or core network layer that performs Layer 3/IP routing of traffic received from the Aggregation Switches (in a three tier network) or from edge nodes (in a two tier network). As will be appreciated, nodes at each incremental layer of the network typically have larger capacity and faster throughput.
One of the key challenges faced by data networks is the need for network resiliency, i.e., the ability to maintain high availability despite eventual component failures, link failures or the like, which is critical to providing satisfactory network performance. Network resiliency may be achieved in part through topological redundancy, i.e., by providing redundant nodes (and redundant components within nodes) and multiple physical paths between nodes to prevent single points of failure, and in part through L2/L3 protocols to exploit the redundancy upon occurrences of failures to converge upon alternate paths for switching/routing traffic flows through the network. As will be appreciated, detection and convergence times must occur quickly (advantageously, less than one second) to achieve seamless transition to the alternate paths.
Ethernet protocol is a transport technology that is used ubiquitously in local area networks (LAN), such as the home and enterprise networks to communicate between computers and networks. However, the use of Ethernet protocol technology in access and aggregate networks, as well as metro networks, is continuing to rise and to revolutionize the edge network as it did the enterprise network. As an access technology, Ethernet offers significant advantages over other access technologies, such as: (i) future-proof transport for data, video and voice applications; (ii) cost-effective infrastructure for data services; and (iii) simple, globally accepted standard that will ensure interoperability.
In order to adapt Ethernet technology to a carrier-grade service environment in edge and aggregate layer networks, a number of issues remain to be addressed, including resiliency to failures. In one known solution, the spanning tree protocol (STP) is commonly used to detect failures and divert traffic to alternate paths when failures occur in Ethernet networks. Generally, STP relies on multiple physical paths between switches, but with only one path active at any one time, the other path being placed in a blocking mode (defining an “active/passive” paradigm). When failures occur, an alternative path is brought out of the blocking mode into an active state, thereby re-establishing the connection.
However, STP can result in unacceptable convergence times (e.g., up to several seconds) in some network topologies, including without limitation, convergence between edge nodes and aggregation switches of a data network. Further, STP provides only for an active/passive operation paradigm whereby not all links are actively forwarding traffic at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing resiliency between nodes of one or more data networks, such as without limitation, between edge nodes and aggregation switches of an Ethernet network.